


Ahogado en tu atracción

by LynValo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dirty Thoughts, Dry Humping, Fantasizing, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Seduction, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynValo/pseuds/LynValo
Summary: Los coqueteos de Robert provocan más que risas y diversión en Chris.Se sentía un poco estúpido al reaccionar como un enamorado cuando se trataba de Robert. Estaba muy consciente de que no sólo había admiración ahí.Chris no se había podido creer que alguien como ese hombre estuviera encantado con él, porque por supuesto Downey no tenía reparo en aceptar que le encantaba Evans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Se suponía que lo iba a publicar pocos días después del cumpleaños de Robert, pero como dicen: más vale tarde que nunca.
> 
> Mi fanpage en FB para que veas las otras cosas que comparto y publico: https://www.facebook.com/LynValoSTONY/

 

 

—Fue agradable que este año no olvidaras mi cumpleaños.

—Nunca me dejarás olvidarlo, ¿cierto?

 

Robert le sonrió ladinamente antes de negarle con la cabeza. Chris sólo soltó un suspiro con una sonrisa, antes de acercarse por completo a Robert y darle un abrazo largo. Siempre se saludaban con un abrazo, pero ahora lo hizo más prolongado porque no sólo era por un saludo, sino como un gesto por el cumpleaños de Downey. Habían pasado pocos días de la fecha en que fue dicho cumpleaños, pero apenas se reunían en una pequeña celebración junto con otros amigos. Robert se separó del abrazo todavía sonriéndole y le invitó a pasar por completo a la casa.

A varios de los invitados Chris ya los conocía, a otros pocos no, pero Robert no se molestó en presentarlos, porque desde luego que al ser el cumpleañero estaría muy solicitado, así que sólo lo acompañó hasta que Chris se encontró junto con Mark y ambos quedaron conversando. Mark iba junto con su esposa, como la mayoría de los invitados iba en pareja. A Chris no le importó ser de los pocos invitados que iba sin pareja, sabía que nadie le cuestionaría al respecto porque estaban al tanto de que hace unas pocas semanas su relación con Jenny había terminado. La situación no impedía que casi de inmediato comenzara a pasarla bien.

La reunión fue aún más amena cuando Robert no tardo en reunirse de nuevo con él y Mark. El carisma de Robert siempre le hacía reír, le gustaba mucho la confianza que le tenía, aunque le tomara para hacer algunas bromas o quisiera apenarlo, porque claro, Robert estaba muy al pendiente de que Chris lo adoraba, independientemente de la admiración que le tenía. Así que cuando Mark cambió sus tragos de licor por el ponche de frutas y a Chris se le haya ocurrido molestarle por ello, Robert también _atacó_.

 

—Mejor dejar de beber antes de que te regañen, ¿verdad? — Chris le señaló maliciosamente a Mark.

—Nadie me regaña. Tengo que estar 100% sobrio para el regreso — Ruffalo le respondió con una suave sonrisa — Es responsabilidad.

—Sabes Mark, creo que Evans sólo te quería fastidiar porque sigue celoso — ahora comentó Robert.

—¿Celoso yo? ¿De qué?

—De la felicitación que me dio, muy _science bros._ A los fans les encantó — guiñó un ojo a Mark, quien se percató de que Robert ya quería molestar así a Chris.

—Él me copió — de inmediato Chris alegó con una boba sonrisa — Yo primero te felicité con algo muy SteveTony. ¡Y a los fans les gustó más el mío!

—¿Sí? ¿Pero cuál te gustó más a ti, Robert? — Mark se fingía curioso en saber su respuesta, Chris hizo un puchero y Robert se aguantaba la risa tan infantil.

—Me gusta más el science bros — confesó. Chris bufó — Después de Civil War el Cap y Tony… meh…, además Chris, olvidaste mi cumpleaños el año pasado.

—Pero después te llamé.

—Hasta que alguien te lo recordó…

—¡Lo siento! — Chris se abalanzó a abrazarle, mientras que Robert quedó con una sonrisa maliciosa mirando a Mark cómplice. Ruffalo les miraba divertido.

—Está bien, Dorito, te perdono — le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda para que Chis ya le soltara, y mientras lo hacía, Mark se fue retirando discretamente para escabullirse de nuevo a lado de su mujer, dejándoles solos.

—¿En serio? — Chris le preguntó no muy seguro de la palabra de Robert.

—Claro que sí — le dio un sorbo a su bebida y en seguida se lamió discretamente los labios saboreándola. No había dejado de sonreír ni de mirar a Chris — Viniste a mi reunión y me gustó mucho tu felicitación. Quedó claro que me veneras y…. me gustan los besos en los labios. Tu intención fue buena.

 

El corazón de Chris latió un poco más de prisa, no podía evitar que todavía le pusiera algo nervioso esa actitud de Robert. Era sólo coquetería en broma, ¿cierto? Pero ese hombre lograba descolocarlo. Chris sólo había aprendido a disimular un poco su nerviosismo frente a él, a reírse de esas cosas o incluso (en ocasiones) a responderle de la misma forma, pero justo ahora se había quedado sin palabras, y sólo atinó a sonreírle tímidamente mientras le daba un apretón en uno de sus hombros. Robert parecía un poco satisfecho de haberlo dejado sin palabras. Claro, eso era lo que había buscado, jugar un poco con él. Y ni siquiera le molestaba a Chris ser parte de su diversión. Quizá Robert tenía razón; lo venera o algo así.

 

—Entonces…, supongo que no me trajiste algún obsequio — Robert volvió a hablar, ante la larga pausa de Chris.

—Lo siento de nuevo. No es que se me haya olvidado, es sólo que … — Chris apretó los labios, mirándole apenado — No supe que comprarte.

—¿Estás diciendo que no conoces mis gustos? — Robert se fingió ofendido.

—¡No! Lo que quiero decir es que…, Robert, tú lo tienes todo… — le sonrió tímidamente encogiéndose de hombros. Downey por un breve momento le miró enternecido.

—Pudiste haberte esforzado, pensar en algo original — le reprochó — Algo como, no lo sé, pensar en darme algo que pondría celosas a todas las chicas porque yo recibía algo de Chris Evans que los demás no pueden tener, o al menos no cualquiera.

 

Chris quería pensar para saber a qué podría estarse refiriendo Robert, pero le era muy difícil concentrarse con los ojos miel puestos atentos sobre él, y la sonrisa maliciosa persistente en los labios de Downey. Un obsequio especial para Robert. Dios, con esa mueca que el otro le dirigía sólo podía pensar en cosas sexuales, como el año pasado donde en plena entrevista haya confesado que sólo se le ocurrían “chistes inapropiados” respecto al obsequio de Robert. Maldita sea, ¿por qué tenía que pensar esas cosas _inapropiadas_ respecto a Robet? Y no era la primera vez.

 

—Estoy haciendo que tu cerebro se seque, ¿verdad? — Downey le miró divertido y soltó una risa — Olvídalo, después pensarás en algo.

—Soy algo torpe con esas cosas — se encogió de hombros sonriéndole.

—O tal vez ya bebiste demasiado y no puedes pensar correctamente — continuó molestándole.

—¿Qué dices, hombre? Apenas llevo unos pocos tragos — Chris le aseguró, y era verdad, no estaba ebrio.

—Está bien, te creo — le miró fijamente un poco más y suspiro suavemente — Te tengo que dejar un momentito, debo ir con Susan para ayudarle a bajar sus maletas.

—¿Se marcha? — Chris se extrañó.

—Tenemos un compromiso de trabajo en San Francisco, pero ella se irá desde esta noche, yo le alcanzaré mañana en la tarde. Tengo que atender a los invitados — le guiñó un ojo — En seguida vuelvo.

 

Apenas le había asentido cuando Robert ya se había girado y caminaba alejándose de él, aun así, a Chris le parecía difícil alejar su mirada de él. En serio estaba fascinado por ese hombre, era notorio para muchos, pero los demás estarían completamente seguros si pudieran verlos en situaciones más como esta; íntimas, sin cámaras delante. Robert seguía siendo igual (o hasta más) coqueto de lo que dejaba ver en los medios. El maldito se sabía _irresistible_ , sabía que Chris lo adoraba y le encantaba. Pero es que a Evans no le importaba disimular su adoración a Robert, porque de alguna forma notaba que Downey de igual manera estaba encantado por él. ¿O tal vez era lo que Chris quería pensar? No, no era tan ingenuo como para engañarse a sí mismo. Le gustaba mucho esto, tener esta cercanía con una persona tan imponente como Robert.

No tardó en volver a estar acompañado por Downey y reanudar la charla, las bromas y los toques, es que Chris parecía que no podía estar cerca de él sin tocarle de vez en cuando; ya sea un abrazo más o una palmadita en el hombro. Y cuando otras personas se acercaban a ellos por momentos, seguía pasándola bien, le resultaba muy divertido pasar un rato agradable entre compañeros de trabajo y otros conocidos. Así que no percibió que ya llevaba largo tiempo ahí, sólo pudo notarlo cuando varios de los invitados se acercaban de a poco para despedirse de Robert. Discretamente miró alrededor y se encontró que ya no quedaba casi nadie, al mirar su reloj se dio cuenta de que era muy tarde. Sería prudente retirarse también, aunque no tuviera ganas de irse aún.

 

—Es hora de que también me marche — Chris le dijo cuando los últimos invitados se retiraron.

—¿Me dejarás solo tan pronto? — Robert incluso le hizo un leve puchero que hizo a Chris sonreír.

—Ya es de madrugada, es mejor que descanses.

—Puedes quedarte a dormir aquí, no hay problema — ofreció con una suave sonrisa — Ya lo dijiste, es de madrugada, puede ser peligroso que vayas a casa solo.

—No creo que haya tanto problema.

—Me quedaré preocupado por ti, dorito — insistió — ¿Quieres dejarme angustiado pensando que a mi Chris favorito podría sucederle algo?

—Está bien, me quedaré — aceptó, un poco inseguro todavía, mejor dicho: nervioso. Estar a solas con Robert en su casa le inquietaba, pero no quería discutir más con él si la preocupación de Robert era genuina — Gracias.

—No hay problema — le guiñó un ojo — Vamos, te muestro donde dormirás.

 

Bien, al menos ya se irían a su respectiva cama, eso hizo suspirar aliviado a Chris. Es decir, le gustaría quedarse más tiempo junto a Robert, claro que sí, pero le intimidaba menos la idea de ya estar un momento solo y relajarse. Es que en serio Downey le ponía un poco mal. Con sólo seguirle hasta las escaleras y ver cada paso firme que daba, porque hasta su caminar desbordaba esa inmensa seguridad en sí mismo. Y al ir subiendo las escaleras, Chris tardó en desviar la mirada del balanceo que se creaba en la cadera de Robert. ¡Por el amor de Dios, evitaba mirar el trasero de su compañero de trabajo para no sentir un deje de excitación! ¿Eso no estaba mal? Además Robert es hombre, ¡uno de 52 años y casado!

 

—Aquí, ¿está bien? — Robert abrió una puerta, mostrándole a Chris la habitación de invitados en la que podía dormir.

—Sí, gracias — miró dentro de la habitación más para rehuir de la mirada curiosa que alcanzó a distinguir que el otro le dirigía. Seguro había notado su nerviosismo. La habitación era grande, realmente espaciosa y muy bien arreglada, seguramente había sido preparada esa mañana en consideración por la fiesta.

—¿Te sientes bien, Chris? — carajo, sabía que ya lo había notado extraño.

—Sí, sólo pensaba — intentó lucir tranquilo — Ya sabes, _¿dejé encendidas las luces?, ¿les dejé comida a mis mascotas? ¿qué tengo que hacer mañana?_ Ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Y ya recordaste? ¿Dejaste todo en orden? — Chris le asintió — Bien, entonces descansa. Mi habitación está justo aquí a lado, por si necesitas algo.

—De acuerdo. Gracias de nuevo.

—Buenas noches — Robert se acercó a abrazarle y Chris inmediatamente correspondió al gesto. Maldición, adoraba cómo Downey se ponía de puntitas para alcanzarle, eso le provocaba apretarle un poco más fuerte, como ayudándole a sostenerse — Gracias por venir — le murmuró todavía en el abrazo.

—No me lo hubiera perdido — entonces se separaron, Robert soltando un pequeño quejido como siempre que se abrazaban; un sonido que hacía estremecer a Chris.

—Duerme bien — le dijo Downey, antes de volver a acercarse a él, pero esta vez para dejarle un beso en la mejilla. Chris sonrió satisfecho, le encantaban esos gestos de Robert, que si bien, los hacía con casi cualquier amigo, había notado que sólo con él era más insistente en el contacto.

—Tu igual — apenas alcanzó a responderle, antes de que Robert se giraba y entraba a su propia habitación.

 

Hasta que estuvo dentro de la habitación, Chris se permitió soltar un gran suspiro que había estado reteniendo. Se sentía un poco estúpido al reaccionar como un enamorado cuando se trataba de Robert. Estaba muy consciente de que no sólo había admiración ahí, ya que después de haber conocido en persona a Robert quedó aún más cautivado por él; su presencia, su arrogancia, su inteligencia, su apariencia, su humor, su coquetería, todo. No le extrañaba que había infinidad de mujeres vueltas locas por él, ni discutía cuando le consideraron el hombre más sexy, y es que todo el conjunto de su personalidad y apariencia hacían a Robert completamente atractivo. Y después Robert se había apegado a él, y Chris no se había podido creer que alguien como ese hombre estuviera encantado con él, porque por supuesto Downey no tenía reparo en aceptar que le encantaba Evans. Entonces su relación se volvió más íntima, surgió el bromance que el público adoró; y fue aquí donde Chris pensó por un momento que Robert sólo lo hacía para jugar con los fans, pero cuando se comportaba igual de efusivo con él aunque no hubiese cámaras presentes, Evans supo que era cierto que le agradaba a Downey.

Chris había estado perfectamente bien con su admiración y adoración hacía Robert, no le importaba demostrarlo, pero luego descubrió que estaba realmente jodido cuando comenzó a ponerse nervioso ante el coqueteo del otro, cuando adoró aún más sus abrazos porque podía tenerlo pegado a él, y cuando comenzó a mirar con más detalle el cuerpo de Robert, junto con su sonrisa y todos sus demás gestos. Dios, a veces se lo devoraba con la mirada, y estaba seguro de que Robert lo había pillado en esos momentos; lo raro es que parecía que le encantaba.

Entró al baño para refrescarse un poco antes de irse a la cama, ahí se miró al espejo y notó que estaba un poco ruborizado, seguro de que fue producto del abrazo y el beso de Robert, y también del quejido que soltó al separarse del abrazo. Carajo, que Chris a veces soñaba con ese sonido. Ahora él soltó un quejido, pero de frustración. Todavía recordaba el aroma de Robert, siempre olía tan bien.

Se dirigió a la cama, mordiéndose los labios ante sus pensamientos. Se deshizo de su ropa, quedándose únicamente en ropa interior y se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama, esperando relajarse, dejar su mente en blanco y así poder dormir. Pero no era tan sencillo luego de toda una tarde junto a Robert, y menos sabiendo que éste se encontraba durmiendo en la habitación de al lado.

Evans volvió a soltar un suspiro. ¿Robert ya estaría dormido o está pensando en Chris como éste lo hace respecto a él? ¿Sería consiente de las cosas que Chris está pensando?  ¿Duerme con un pijama, en ropa interior o desnudo? ¿Y si, al igual que no le gusta estar solo en su casa, tampoco le gusta estar en una cama sin compañía?

Soltó una maldición y se volvió a morder los labios al imaginar un posible escenario si se atreviera a entrar a la habitación de Robert. Quizá lo vería en nada más que ropa interior, o simplemente sin nada, completamente desnudo, con un semblante tranquilo en su rostro porque estaría completamente dormido. Tal vez estaría abrazando una almohada porque extraña la presencia de alguien más en la cama junto a él. Chris podría observar directamente cada pedacito de piel que no ha podido mirar, ya que solamente ha visto a Robert sin camisa, pero completamente desnudo sólo en las películas. Ahora jadeó ante el recuerdo de cómo llegó un punto donde alguna escena de sexo o levemente erótica de Robert, le ponía caliente.

Estaba tan malditamente mal, ¿cierto? Oh sí, tan jodido, porque no podía dejar de pensar cómo sería besar a Robert, cómo le gustaría ser tocado. Definitivamente Chris haría lo posible por volverle loco, prestando atención a cada punto sensible, por cierto, ¿cuáles serían estos? Probablemente lo descubriría en su recorrido. Robert podría gemir desde el beso, o quizá cuando Chris se haya decidido a escurrir sus labios hasta el lóbulo de una oreja, o la nuca, o directamente hasta los pezones; ahí descubriría cómo le gusta a Downey, si se atrevía a morderlos un poco y escuchaba un gemido de aprobación, Chris no dudaría en apretarle más, marcando seguramente sus dedos en la cadera ajena. Su saliva marcaría un recorrido por todo el cuerpo de Robert. Sus dientes marcarían los hombros, la cadera, los muslos, las nalgas. Y Robert le gemiría, le gemiría pidiendo por más.

Sus pensamientos no podían detenerse ahora. Chris confirmó que estaba demasiado jodido cuando notó que había comenzado a acariciar una erección que apareció ante su fantasía. Cielos, terminaría masturbándose en casa de Downey. Bajó su bóxer hasta la mitad de sus muslos y tomó su erección con una mano comenzando con caricias suaves, y reanudando su fantasía.

Escuchar a Robert jadear el nombre de Chris sería algo que éste no podría soportar, disfrutándolo tan entregado a él. Fijaría a Robert en la cama, lo vería retorcerse hambriento de su toque, con las piernas abiertas dejando que Chris esté entre ellas. Entonces Evans se escurriría por su cuerpo, hasta llegar a la entrepierna de Robert y lamería su erección antes de metérsela a la boca. Nunca ha tenido un pene en la boca, pero lo haría lo mejor que pudiese todo por llenar de deseo a Robert. Además Chris disfrutaría eso, sentir el peso y la suavidad de la polla de Downey en su lengua, mientras le mira arquearse en la cama y gimiendo repetidamente su nombre, ansioso por más de él. Por supuesto que le daría más, así que le daría la vuelta y Robert se dejaría guiar, porque sabe que Chris le adora y haría todo por complacerle.

Los hombros, la espalda y la cintura de Robert se marcarían tan bien en esa posición que Evans no podría resistirse y le llenaría de besos húmedos, provocando más a Robert, y éste a Chris, al levantar más la cadera y mostrarle descaradamente su culo. Downey está orgulloso del trasero que posee, incluso lo ha mencionado al menos en un par de entrevistas, y es notorio por la forma en que a veces se pavonea al caminar. Y con toda la razón; su culo es provocadoramente turgente, enmarcándose tan bien en sus pantalones. Pero esta vez Chris lo tendría sin ninguna prenda estorbosa, podría tocarlo y descubriría que es más suave que el resto de su piel, casi como la de los muslos que ya temblaban cuando se decidió a tocarle, marcando sus dedos en aquella piel. Pasearía la yema de sus dedos por las nalgas y los muslos, una y otra vez viendo como Robert volvía a temblar ansioso. Tal vez se detendría unos segundos para poder apreciar la vista: Robert en sus rodillas, con el culo al aire, las piernas levemente separadas. Chris llevaría una mano a tocar el miembro todavía excitado que colgaba entre las piernas de Downey, mientras que la otra mano volvía a apretar una de las nalgas, ahora separándolas un poco más, mostrando más obscenamente el agujero de Robert.

Chris tuvo que morderse los labios con fuerza para ahogar un gemido escandaloso que había querido salir de su boca ante la imagen que se creó en su cabeza. Inevitablemente había acelerado las caricias en su erección, y era algo tosco al no contar con lubricante u otro tipo de éste. El precum había aparecido, ayudándole un poco, aun así, perdido en el placer, llevó su mano hasta la boca y lamió desesperadamente, para casi en seguida volver a su pene y continuar masturbándose.

Recordaba una vieja entrevista que le hicieron a Robert donde le cuestionaban acerca de sus encuentros homosexuales y donde, al parecer, había respondido con sinceridad, por lo que Chris estaba seguro que ningún hombre había tocado a Robert como él lo estaba haciendo en su fantasía. Por ello lo haría tan bueno para él, aunque él mismo tenga nula experiencia con los hombres, pero le bastaría con el deseo, dejándose llevar por él. Y ahora mismo, ante imaginarse tener el culo de Robert sólo para él, a escasos centímetros de su cara, pudo sentir cómo su pene latía entre su mano y la boca se le llenaba se saliva.

Sus labios y lengua querrían igual sentir esas nalgas, así que las besaría, las llenaría de saliva y dejaría alguna marca, satisfecho de saber que estaría en Robert por unos días. Sus ojos se verían arrastrados hasta el agujero de nuevo, y como un toque experimental, primero llevaría su pulgar a acariciar suavemente, sintiendo como el músculo caliente se contraía a la vez que Robert volvía a gemir desesperado. Ahí se decidiría a acercar su boca entre las nalgas de Robert, sacando su lengua y dar un lametón largo todavía evaluando las reacciones del otro. Downey jadearía y le pediría que continuara, y Chris lo haría encantado. Ha hecho esto unas cuantas veces para algunas de sus exparejas, pero hacérselo a Robert le pondría realmente excitado, así que tal vez lo haría ansiosamente, comiéndole el culo casi literalmente.

 

—Carajo — jadeó con esa imagen mental e imaginándose toda la clase de sonidos obscenos que Robert haría en ese momento. No dejó de mover su puño en su erección, y llevó su otra mano hasta sus bolas para jugar con ellas.

 

Robert a esas alturas sería un lío de gemidos y querría todo de Chris ahora que le había demostrado cómo podía tratarlo. Así que Evans lo prepararía con sus dedos, poco a poco, haciendo que siga disfrutando. Robert sería suave, caliente y apretado en el interior, pero recibiría muy bien los dedos de Chris. Le trataría con paciencia para relajarlo, sabía que era indispensable para un buen sexo anal, porque claro que había probado anal, pero estaba vez se lo haría a un hombre, y por lo tanto buscaría ese punto dulce que haría estremecer a Robert. En cuanto Chris golpeara su próstata con los dedos, Downey se daría cuanta que quería más de eso, pero los dedos no serían suficiente. Finalmente Evans podría tomarlo, siendo el primero.

Volvería a poner a Robert sobre la espalda, para poder apreciar cada gesto que éste haría al cogérselo. Robert le miraría con hambre, lleno de deseo, le diría a Chris que quería sentirlo dentro de él.

Chris volvió a soltar un gemido fuerte, esta vez incapaz de ahogarlo. Pero la imagen de Robert desnudo, jadeante, con las piernas abiertas mostrando su agujero ahora flojo esperando por él, era demasiado. Estaba cerca.

Guiaría su pene hasta la entrada de Robert, apenas metiendo la punta sintiendo cuán apretado y caliente era. Un empuje más para ir más profundo, y Robert gemiría extasiado, tomándolo tan bien.

 

—Robert… — salió de forma ahogada de su garganta y apretando los párpados al momento en que ya no aguantó más y se corrió, manchando no sólo su mano, sino también su vientre. Jadeando en cada chorro de semen que salía, haciendo sobre él un lío húmedo, mezclándose con su sudor.

 

Tardó en poder comenzar a regular su respiración. Retiró sus manos de su entrepierna y con la que estaba menos manchada de su corrida, buscó a tientas la caja de pañuelos que había visto en el buró a un lado de la cama. Así se limpió lo suficiente, y tomando otro par de respiraciones profundas se puso en pie para ir a tirar los pañuelos al cesto del cuarto de baño.

Las piernas le temblaban ligeramente, sentía el cuerpo muy caliente y permanecía un poco sin aliento. Volvió a mirarse en el espejo mientras se lavaba las manos y pensó que era patético. Joder, ahora se sentía mal. ¿Cómo no hacerlo si se acababa de masturbar en casa de Robert, y además se había corrido con el pensamiento de lo que sería cogérselo?

Se maldijo un poco más en el baño, antes de salir y volver a vestirse rápidamente. Era mejor irse, definitivamente. ¿Qué tal si Robert le escuchó? Porque Chris no estaba nada seguro de si sus gemidos fueron muy escandalosos.

Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación para irse, pero pensó que no sería justo irse sin avisarle a Robert, no después de lo amable que fue al ofrecerle quedarse, pero tampoco pensaba que sería justo verlo cuando acababa de fantasear con él. Es decir, no era la primera vez, pero sí fue la primera vez que la fantasía había avanzado hasta tanto, y peor, lo hizo en la misma casa de Downey.

Salió de la habitación cuando pudo tranquilizarse un poco, dio unos cuantos pasos hasta estar frente a la puerta de la habitación de Robert, y la descubrió entreabierta. La empujo suavemente, abriéndose apenas un poco más, pero fue suficiente para mirar en la cama y descubrir que Robert estaba dormido. Dormía boca abajo, había hecho las sábanas a un lado, así que Chris pudo observar que llevaba puesta una playera holgada y su bóxer como pijama. Por la posición podía ver perfectamente su culo y el largo de sus piernas. No era conveniente seguir mirando, por más que quería hacerlo. Afligido, volvió a cerrar un poco más la puerta y se regresó a la otra habitación.

Se mordía los labios y daba vueltas por la habitación todavía lamentándose. Los quejidos que ahora salían de su garganta eran de pesadumbre. Así estuvo varios minutos, hasta que escuchó que golpeaban la puerta de la habitación. Se detuvo en seco y su corazón comenzó a golpetear rápidamente. Era obvio que Robert estaba del otro lado.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con el rostro todavía adormilado de Robert, pero se podía distinguir un gesto de preocupación. Estaba como Chris lo había visto en la cama: con la playera holgada que ahora distinguía le llegaba sólo un poco más debajo de la cadera, todavía en bóxer, descalzo y un poco despeinado. ¡Dios Santísimo! El corazón de Chris fue más rápido. No se creía que un hombre de 52 años podía verse tan jodidamente adorable y sexy a la vez cuando acabada de despertar en medio de la madrugada. Con un carajo, Robert no traía sus zapatos, lo que significaba que no había tacón, y si de cualquier modo lucía más pequeño que Chris, ahora lo era mucho más. Lucía tan manejable…

 

—Dorito, ¿qué te pasa? — le preguntó luego de haber bostezado, ignorando la mirada atenta que Chris tenía sobre él.

—¿Eh?

—¿Te sientes mal? — le miró preocupado — Escuché que no podías dormir. ¿Qué pasa?

—Estoy bien — le aclaró para no preocuparle — Sólo…, no podía dejar de pensar.

—¿En qué?

—Nada importante realmente — se encogió de hombros — Perdón por despertarte.

—¿Seguro que estás bien?

—Sí, seguro — le sonrió y así Robert también lo hizo.

—¿Tienes fiebre o algo? — de pronto le preguntó, mirándole más atentamente, incluso se acercó un poco más.

—No, ¿por qué? — apenas acabó de preguntar y ya tenía las manos de Robert en su rostro.

—Estás caliente — le murmuró. Chris casi se olvidó de respirar, Robert estaba muy cerca de él, le estaba tocando. De pronto Downey le sonrió sin alejarse — Me refiero a la temperatura. Es decir, también eres caliente, ya lo sabes, ¿no? Pero ahora hablo de posible fiebre — Chris por fin soltó una risita para disfrazar su nerviosismo ante la situación y al volver a tener a Robert coqueteando.

—No. Es…, es un poco de vergüenza — tuvo que confesar para que Robert no siguiera preocupándose de que estuviera enfermo.

—¿Estás avergonzado? ¿Por qué? — Robert parecía confundido. Alejó las manos del rostro de Chris pero continuó cerca de él. Evans echó una mirada rápida al atuendo de Robert y luego desvió tímidamente la mirada — ¡Oh! ¿Es por mí? ¡Lo siento! No quería incomodarte — Chris tuvo que volver a mirarle al escucharle disculpándose. Encontró a Robert con una expresión de que estaba en aprietos mientras intentaba jalar el borde de su playera para cubrir más de su cuerpo. Fue gracioso.

—No me incomoda — aclaró — Es sólo que no te había visto así. Pero lo entiendo, yo mismo duermo con muy poca ropa, incluso desnudo en noches tan cálidas como esta.

—¿En serio? — Robert le sonrió traviesamente, y Chris casi estuvo seguro de que se ruborizó — ¿Te vestiste cuando te llamé? No me hubiera molestado si abrías la puerta estando desnudo.

—Yo… No. No estaba desnudo — le dijo un poco apenado, pero sonriéndole — Sólo duermo así en mi casa y estando solo.

—Yo igual. Bueno, ahora estoy en mi casa, pero estás tú…, así que tuve que usar algo — su sonrisa y mirada coqueta permanecían.

—Hace mucho calor, no te detengas por mí — Chris se animó a seguirle su juego, ya había estado mucho tiempo como tonto, así que no dejaría que Robert fuera el único en divertirse. Parecía que hizo lo correcto cuando escuchó la risita de Robert.

—¿En serio?

—Claro. No es como si compartiéramos la cama.

—Aunque así fuera, no me incomodaría, ¿sabes? — le miró casi retadoramente, con esa expresión de malicia todavía en él.

—En realidad, a mí tampoco — sonrió de la misma forma que el otro lo hacía, incluso no pudo evitar morderse los labios por un momento.

—¿Tal vez luego? Cuando esté frío y necesite conseguir algo caliente — propuso. Robert estaba bromeando, por supuesto que Chris sabía eso. Por más que seguía mirándole seductoramente, Robert no podía estar hablando en serio, no importaba cuánto Chris deseara que fuese real.

—Ahí estaré — prometió. Robert dio un paso hacia atrás, se mordió los labios y suspiró. Sí, suspiró, lo que provocó un estremecimiento agradable en Chris.

—Volveré a la cama. Espero que puedas dormir.

—Lo haré.

—Bien — sonrió una vez más. Cuando se giró, lo hizo lentamente, como dándole a Chris la oportunidad de verle en esas ropas ahora desde ese otro ángulo. Por supuesto que los ojos azules no dudaron en echar un amplio vistazo, antes de que Robert volvía a girarse — Entonces, ya que tengo tu permiso, me desharé de esto — señaló su ropa.

—Hazlo con toda libertad — le sonrió ladinamente.

—Sólo recuérdalo cuando te acerques a mi habitación, para que no te lleves una sorpresa — se fue alejando, todavía mirándole y sonriéndole — Porque dejo la puerta abierta — entonces le guiñó un ojo antes de girarse por completo y caminar lentamente hasta su habitación.

 

¡Cristo bendito! Evans quedó boquiabierto, se le cortó la respiración una vez más y sintió un nuevo tirón en su pene. Cualquier otra persona que le hubiera dicho eso significaría una clara (demasiada obvia) invitación a compartir la cama y hacer toda clase de cosas deliciosas y pecaminosas. Pero en esta situación no era así, porque era Robert el que lo había dicho, y él sólo le decía esas cosas porque le encantaba jugar así con Chris. Por muy real que se viera el jueguito de seducción, era una mentira, ¿verdad?

Chris tenía que convencerse de que era una broma, un juego. Tenía que resistirse a escabullirse a la puerta de la habitación de Robert para comprobar si era cierto que este iba a deshacerse de su ropa para dormir desnudo. Y definitivamente no debía de masturbarse por segunda vez en esa noche pensando en la misma persona, y estando todavía en esa casa.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para aquellos que no lo sepan, las entrevistas que se mencionan, una acerca de los “encuentros homosexuales” de Robert y la otra donde Chris dice que se le ocurren chistes inapropiados cuando le preguntan por el obsequio de Robert, son reales, igual lo que menciono de que Robert dice que le gusta su trasero, (¿a quién no?).
> 
> Espero hayan disfrutado el leer esto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y un año después es cuando traigo la segunda parte de esta historia, disculpen :(
> 
> Como había prometido, ahora es desde la perspectiva de Robert.
> 
> Disfruten~

Robert regresó a su habitación, y en cuanto estuvo dentro soltó un profundo suspiro. Se sintió un poco inquieto por lo sucedido con Chris hace apenas unos segundos, se sentía como si hubiera cruzado la línea. Una cosa eran los coqueteos en broma, y otra las insinuaciones que sonaban bastante serias.

Miró la puerta de la habitación debatiendo mentalmente si debería cerrarla o no, como le había dicho a Chris. Después de todo sólo eran bromas entre ellos, ¿no es así? Bromas que el mismo Robert siempre comenzaba, tenía que recordárselo, así como lo que le orillaba a hacerlas. Era bastante obvio que Evans le agrada, se lo ha demostrado y dicho en privado y también lo repite en entrevistas. El tipo es tan carismático, incluso un poco infantil e ingenuo en momentos, es relajado, pero también se pone serio y defiende lo que le parece correcto y aquello que le apasiona, es talentoso y todos los proyectos que planea se está esforzando por conseguirlos, es decir, también es muy inteligente. Entiende su humor y es capaz de conversar con él sin aburrirse en lo más mínimo. ¿Cómo no le iba agradar ese hombre? Así que fue fácil hacerse amigos, y también fue fácil comenzar un bromance para complacer a los fans, pero lo cierto es que disfrutaba mucho dar material a los medios, no sólo para dar algo de qué hablar, o algo qué vender, simplemente le gusta Chris.

Sí, le gusta.

Tendría que estar ciego para no notar también el atractivo físico de Chris. El chico es demasiado guapo, lo acepta y no habría más drama qué hacer por ello sin tan sólo Evans no le mirara como si fuese lo más interesante en todo el planeta, o como si fuese incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima, o no le sonriera de esa forma tierna, y tampoco correspondiera a sus coqueteos. ¡Maldición! Chris lo había complicado para Robert. Si tan sólo Chris dejase de actuar como si quisiera _algo más_ de él.

Un suspiro más profundo y se alejó de la puerta decidiendo no volver a cerrarla y dejándola entreabierta como antes. Se sentó en la cama, pues el sueño se había esfumado. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Se quedaría despierto el resto de la noche como un adolescente pensando en su primer amor? Soltó una leve risita. Definitivamente no está en edad de esas tonterías, ¿pero entonces por qué resulta tan difícil ahora pensar en Chris tras esas bromitas? Precisamente porque las palabras coquetas y las miradas traviesas NO son una broma. Seguro había puesto a Chris muy incómodo.  ¿Debería ir a disculparse? Mejor dejarlo dormir, y quizá después habría momento para hablar.

En el silencio de la madrugada le fue fácil escuchar que la puerta de la habitación contigua se abría, además del ruido discreto de unas pisadas.

¿Chris venía hacía él?

Luego de lo que le había dicho de quitarse la ropa y dejar la puerta abierta…

Su corazón comenzó a latir mucho más rápido y fijó su vista en la puerta.

Chris…, él…, él….

Una sombra llegó al otro lado de la puerta, pero no entró. En cambió se escucharon un par de golpecitos.

 

—¿Robert? — Chris le llamó. Parecía dudar.

—¿Sí? — esperaba que con eso poco no haya delatado su voz temblorosa.

—¿Estás…? ¿Estás vestido? — en cambio la voz de Chris sí sonaba nerviosa.

—¿Eh? — Robert no podía entender muy bien. El descaro de ambos de hace unos instantes, y ahora los dos demasiado torpes. Se trataba de otra cosa ahora — ¡Claro! Puedes pasar.

—Ok — Chris entró lentamente, mirándole con una tímida sonrisa — Yo… ahmm… Pensaba que sería mejor irme.

 

Oh mierda.

Sí lo había incomodado por los comentarios anteriores.

_Qué imbécil_ , se regañó Robert.

 

—Está bien — le dijo, porque ¿qué más podría decirle para no empeorar las cosas? — Sólo… Discúlpame, ¿sí?

—¿Por qué? — Chris ahora lucía confundido.

—Por lo que dije antes, yo no debí — suspiró con resignación — Sólo te incomodé, y lo siento.

—Te dije que no me incomodabas — le aclaro rápidamente — Sólo me da vergüenza — se encogió de hombros con una tímida sonrisa, mientras Robert le miraba ahora él estando un poco confundido.

—¿Seguro?

—Completamente seguro. Me agrada lo que me dices, aunque sólo sea una broma — y Robert fue capaz de notarlo, como la sonrisa que Chris traía se desvanecía un poco, dejando una mueca triste.

—No es broma, Chris. No juego contigo. Me agradas y estás caliente — le recordó con seguridad, para que Chris no creyera mal de sus palabras — Cada cosa que te digo es sincera — le aseguró tan firmemente para borrar la mueca triste de Chris, y funcionó, sólo que ahora le miraba algo sorprendido. Robert se dio cuenta muy tarde de que esa declaración podría comprometerle.

—¿Cada cosa? — cuestionó Chris, con un tono cauteloso. Claro, chico listo, lo había notado. Robert recuperó esa seguridad que le caracteriza para mirarle fijamente antes de responderle.

—Sí, cada cosa — reafirmo.

—¿Entonces es cierto que crees que hago un buen trabajo interpretando al Capitán América?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Que hay con que no hay nadie con quien podrías llevarte mejor que conmigo?

—Es cierto.

—¿Y… aquello de que no te molestaría verme desnudo?

—También fue sincero — terminó por confesar. Chris tomó una profunda respiración, mirándole casi embobado. Robert conocía ese tipo de mirada, así que era notorio que esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos como para pretender detenerlo.

—Todo lo que yo te he dicho también es cierto, Robert — confesó.

—¿Incluso tu promesa de compartir una cama conmigo cuando necesite calor?

—Sí — la determinación ahora invadía el rostro y la postura de Evans — Robert, ¿qué obsequio esperabas de mí? — le recordó, debido a sus palabras: _algo que no cualquiera obtiene de Chris Evans._

—Un beso, como los que bromeas con darme pero nunca lo haces — Robert le sonrió — En realidad sólo esperaba que vinieras, para pasar un momento contigo, fue después que pensé en el beso cuando te tuve otra vez tan cerca.

—Siempre pienso en besarte, por eso hago esas tonterías — Chris confesó, y ahora Robert le miró sorprendido.

—¿En serio has pensado en besarme? — Robert se levantaba de la cama para acercarse sólo un poco a Chris.

—Más veces de las que puedo recordar — suspiró suavemente — Pienso muchas cosas acerca de ti.

—¿Entonces por qué venías a decirme que te vas después de lo que te dije en la otra habitación?

—Creí que bromeabas, y que habías notado lo que estaba haciendo antes, no quería que me odiaras.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de ir a verte?

—Pensaba en ti.

—¿Y? — le miró esperando una respuesta, pero Chris sólo atinó a sonrojarse, así que Robert lo entendió — Oh…, ¿quieres decir que pensabas cosas sucias de mí, o conmigo?

— _Dios_ …

—Ahora no es para que te hagas el tímido — le retó con una sonrisa ladina — Mejor dime, ¿cómo estuve en esa fantasía tuya?

—No te burles.

—No lo hago.

—Te tenía gimiendo debajo de mí — confesó de golpe, para borrar la sonrisa burlona del rostro de Robert, y funcionó.

—Oh — un jadeo de sorpresa salió de los labios de Robert, y éste sintió un agradable escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

—Es difícil para mí no pensar en cómo sería besarte y tocarte cada que te miro, cuando nos abrazamos… Nadie me pone de esta forma, Robert.

—Chris…

—Lo siento, fue demasiado — Evans se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación con tanta prisa, o quizá fue Robert quién tardó en reaccionar, aun así en cuanto pudo corrió tras de Chris alcanzándolo en el pasillo.

—No te vayas — le detuvo del brazo, apenas Chris se giró, Robert se acercó más para abrazarle — No te vayas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero… — correspondió a su abrazo, tomándole con la fuerza con la que solía hacerlo.

—Sé que es complicado, pero yo también me siento de la misma manera.

 

Robert giró su rostro para mirarle, y Chris hizo lo mismo, ambos sin romper el abrazo. Y como ya lo habían confesado, ante la cercanía era difícil resistirse, más ahora que ya se habían dicho todo, sin embargo, todavía fue lento el acercamiento entre sus rostros. Pero tras cerrar los ojos y dejar salir un suspiro contenido, el par de labios se juntaron.

Un jadeo por parte de ambos se dejó escuchar. Sus manos se aferraron más al cuerpo del otro, y tras separar un poco sus labios y embonarlos de nuevo, comenzaron un beso más profundo.

Robert ya no estaba seguro si seguía gimiendo con sólo ese roce entre labios, pero sentir a Chris así de cerca, con su respiración chocando en su rostro, esas manos aferrándose a su cintura, los labios carnosos junto con la cálida saliva sobre su propia boca, estaba siendo demasiado. No era tan joven para sentir tantas emociones con un acercamiento tan simple, sin embargo, las estaba sintiendo.

Un jadeo de agradable sorpresa salió de él cuando la lengua de Chris finalmente decidió intervenir en el beso, buscando la suya, a lo que Robert accedió. Pero lo que le sorprendió más fue que tras eso, Chris lo haya empujado hasta acorralarlo en la pared sin dejar de besarle con tanta necesidad. Con que no había mentido con lo mucho que le deseaba.

Eso sin duda también provocó más a Robert, quien ahogó un quejido de desacuerdo cuando la boca ajena se separó de la suya.

Miró a Chris con ojos entrecerrados, aun así no perdió detalle del rostro ruborizado, las pupilas dilatadas y los labios tan rojos.

 

—¿Puedo tocarte más? — Chris le pidió, con la voz un poco más ronca y ansiosa — Por favor…, será sobre la ropa.

—Sí…, sí — respondió rápidamente para que dejasen de hablar y volver a los besos.

 

El beso reanudó impaciente e igual de delicioso. Robert estaba totalmente metido en ello, pero no por eso ignoraba lo demás, porque sintió perfectamente cuando las manos de Chris fueron bajando de su cintura hasta llegar a su trasero e inmediatamente apretar, lo que le sacó otro audible gemido. Porque sí, era sobre la ropa, pero él sólo traía su ropa interior, lo cuál no hacía una gran barrera para sentir cada roce. Y cuando una de las manos bajó más, se encontró directamente con la piel de sus muslos, lo cual le hizo temblar ligeramente, como si fuese un inexperto.

Chris continuó besándole, tocándolo, y Robert escuchó su pesada respiración y los ruidos ansiosos que también el otro hacía.

Las caricias no eran agresivas, pero aun así eran más rudas a lo que estaba acostumbrado, y casi creyó que Chris dejaría la marca de sus dedos en su cintura, nalgas, y muslos. Lo que le hizo estremecer fue que le agradaba el pensamiento de tener aquellas marcas. Aunque seguro el recuerdo del beso sería muy notorio incluso al día siguiente, pues sus labios ya dolían, y la barba de Chris le dejaba una quemadura alrededor, pero vaya que lo estaba disfrutando.

Nuevamente una de las manos reanudó otro recorrido, hasta que sintió como tocaba su entrepierna, notando que ya estaba excitado. Un beso y unos cuantos toques le habían excitado, no recordaba que hubiese sido tan fácil provocarlo, al menos no desde que andaba en sus veintitantos. Pero, carajo, esto estaba siendo tan delicioso.

El toque en su entrepierna estaba siendo menos agresivo, en cambio era más experimental, al menos todo lo que le permitía la estorbosa prenda. Tras un jadeo, decidió también mover sus manos. Una la dejó en el pecho de Chris, sintiendo el latido loco de su corazón, y la otra la llevó también al bulto que se había formado entre aquellas piernas.

_¡Cielos!_ Chris estaba completamente duro, podía sentirlo incluso a través de la mezclilla de sus pantalones, así que un tanto ansioso, Robert apretó la erección que se enmarcaba, sacándole un audible gemido al otro. Entonces continuó tocándolo.

_¡Oh, Dios mío!_

Había demasiado calor ahora. Sus labios dolían, ¿cuándo tiempo llevaban besándose? Incluso se sentía mareado.

Tomando a Chris por las mejillas, se separó del beso.

 

—WOW — dijo, casi sin aliento.

—Es mejor de lo que pude imaginar — Chris le dijo, con una sonrisa.

—¿Besarme superó tus expectativas? — le dijo juguetón. Evans le asintió relamiéndose los labios — También fue mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Superó cada fantasía — confesó en un susurro, acercándose para apoyar la frente en la suya.

—¿Qué más te imaginabas cuando pensabas en mí?

—Te tocaba.

—¿Cómo ahora?

—Más… íntimo. Incluso con mi boca.

—¿Dónde? — susurró, el deseo obviamente aún no se desvanecía, quería saber más.

—Aquí — señaló Chris, recorriendo el cuello de Robert con la punta de sus dedos — Luego aquí — llegó a los pezones, que acarició sobre su playera.

—Hmmm — Robert se mordió los labios mientras recibía ese toque.

—E iba bajando — continuó Evans, llevando sus manos por el torso, hasta ir más abajo y ahuecar en sus palmas la erección de Robert — Aquí, también con manos y mi boca.

—A-hah… — Downey se aferró a los hombros de Chris al sentir las caricias en su entrepierna.

—Mi lengua también se entretendría mucho acá — Evans habló con una sonrisa casi perversa. Robert sintió una de las manos llegar a una de sus nalgas, entrujarla, para luego sentir el rápido roce de un dedo presionando entre sus nalgas, justo en su agujero.

Se quedó sin aliento por unos segundos.

Eso había sido inesperado, fue tan directo, tan…

—¿Bien? — Chris le cuestionó, dejándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Sí — aseguró — ¿Qué te hacía yo?

—Sólo te entregabas a mí. Dejabas que yo te cuidara.

—¿Y yo no cuidaba de esto? — preguntó travieso, escurriendo su mano para dar un apretón a la erección de Chris.

—¡Ah! — gimió, pero casi en seguida se mordió los labios.

— _Dios_. Me gustaría verte desnudo, verte llegar al orgasmo por mí.

—Lo mismo, Rob — soltó una leve risita. Luego suspiró.

—Yo…, no debo acostarme con alguien más — comenzó a explicar con una voz suave — Mi matrimonio, Chris…

—Entiendo — suspiró.

—Pero lo hemos hablado — confesó — Los besos están bien, no hay problema, por eso te besé…, acepté que me tocaras sobre la ropa. Pero algo más no está bien, no mientras yo siga casado.

—Lo sé — Chris le dejó suaves caricias por su espalda.

—Sin embargo, todavía podemos hacer _algo_ — se separó para poder mirarle a los ojos — ¿Te conformarías con poco?

—Por Dios, Robert, con cualquier cosa — Chris le sonreía, tan contento por esa alternativa.

—Bien, vamos a una habitación.

 

Tomó a Chris de la mano para conducirlo a la habitación de invitados donde el más joven había dormido. Al cerrar la puerta volvieron a besarse como antes, un poco desesperado, pero perfecto. _Carajo,_ los labios le dolían, pero no quería parar el contacto. Quería recordarlo, sentirlo por más tiempo. El recuerdo latente de _Chris me besó durante tanto tiempo y con tanto entusiasmo como si fuera lo único que siempre quiso hacer._

—Quítate esto — Robert le murmuró al separar por poco sus labios, señalando con sus manos el pantalón de Chris — ¿Bien?

—Sí.

 

Mientras Chris desabrochaba su pantalón, Robert se sentó a la orilla de la cama, esperando y observando. Con la bragueta abajo, Evans fue deslizando la prenda hacia abajo, soltando un jadeo de alivio cuando la rígida mezclilla dejó de apretar su entrepierna. Se quitó rápidamente los zapatos para poder deshacerse del pantalón por completo, y finamente quedó con las mismas prendas que Robert: la camisa y los boxers.

Robert se mordió los labios al mirar así a Chris, pues ahora sobresalía más el contorno de su erección a través de la tela de la ropa interior. Le gustaría verlo desnudo, completamente, sentirlo piel contra piel, pero no podía legar a tanto, además de que no sabría cómo hacerlo; no ha estado antes con un hombre.

 

—Ven aquí — habló, ya que Chris había quedado en su lugar mirándolo, como esperando su siguiente orden. Mientras Chris se acercaba, Robert fue subiendo más a la cama, acomodándose en el centro. Con Chris ya gateando en el colchón para acercarse más, volvió a hablar — Ahora hazme gemir debajo de ti como imaginabas.

—¿…Sí?

—Sí.

 

Chris se arrodillo delante de él y le separó las piernas, él lo dejó hacer. Una vez así, con Chris entre sus piernas, éste paseo con suavidad sus manos por sus piernas, mirándole fascinado. Por reflejo, Robert dobló más sus rodillas, y Chris entonces le tomó por debajo de ellas para alzar más sus piernas, a la vez que se inclinaba un poco más en frente, y entonces sus entrepiernas estuvieron juntas. Evans se movió un par de veces, provocando la fricción.

 

—¿Está bien? — Chris le preguntó, con cautela.

—Sí, así — Robert le animó a continuar — Perfecto.

 

La delgada tela de ambos bóxers era lo único que impedía que no se diera la fricción directa entre sus erecciones, pero aún con esa barrera se sentía tan intenso por el hecho de atreverse a hacerlo, por tener a Evans entre sus piernas moviéndose simulando embestidas, con su respiración cada vez más pesada y los ojos llenos de deseo.

Robert quería sentirlo más cerca, así que le jaló del cuello. Chris dejó de tomar sus piernas para sostenerse con sus antebrazos a cada lado de su cabeza, así quedaron con sus torsos pegados, y sus rostros a milímetros uno del otro, mientras que Robert rodeó la cadera de Chris con sus piernas, y éste no dejó de moverse.

¿Qué se sentiría tocar a Chris sin ninguna prenda de por medio?

¿Qué sentiría si se dejara tocar completamente por él?

¿Y si accedía a que esos labios regordetes y rojos se pasearan por toda su piel, acompañados de esa traviesa y talentosa lengua?

¿Cómo se sentiría entregarse completamente a Chris? Dejar que éste le hiciera lo que veía en cada una de sus fantasías…

Gimió al sentir que el movimiento de Chris se hacía más rudo, desesperado. Robert escurrió sus manos hasta el trasero del otro para incitarle a continuar así, para sentirlo más. _Más, más…_ Sus labios también se movieron al cuello de Chris, comenzó a besarle así, jugando con los puntos sensibles, escuchando los jadeos complacidos, sintiendo más de cerca su piel tan caliente. Su lengua después se desvió al lóbulo, chupó, mordió, gimió en su oído. Y al parecer le gustó a Chris, porque también volvió a tocarle; los dedos fuertes atraparon uno de sus pezones sobre la ropa, y al principió dolió, pero le gustaba la sensación, así que lo dejó y le gimió más alto.

 

—Tan perfecto… — Chris le gruñó, Robert se estremeció por sus palabras y por las nuevas caricias que sintió.

 

Las manos de Evans ahora iban por sus piernas, dejando leves rasguños que se desvanecerían en unos minutos, y Robert casi deseo que lo marcara por más tiempo. Las manos ansiosas volvían a posarse en su trasero, estrujando más fuerte, enterrando sus dedos con desesperación. Después la cabeza de Chris se movía un poco más abajo, y Robert gimió cuando ahora la boca de Evans se encontraba con uno de sus pezones, humedeciendo la tela al comenzar a chupar. Y gritó, porque los dientes no tardaron en jugar.

Si así lo sentía con tela de por medio, no se imagina cuán intenso sería sin nada.

_Quizás algún día…_

Los dedos seguían apretándole, la cadera de Chris continuaba moviéndose sobre él, y la boca no paraba de maltratar su pecho. Era demasiado. Demasiado intenso. Demasiado bueno.

Sus manos subieron a la espalda de Chris para sentir un lugar seguro al cual aferrarse cuando se derrumbara, pero sintió la camisa tan estorbosa. Necesitaba más de Chris. Necesitaba…

Haciendo a un lado su propia regla, metió sus manos debajo de la prenda, sus dedos rápidamente se dispusieron a marcar directamente la piel de Chris. Tan caliente y fuerte. Todos los músculos flexionándose, sintiéndolos debajo de sus manos.

Chris golpeó más duro, Robert cerró sus párpados. Los gemidos de Chris se volvieron entrecortados. Podía sentirlo…

No retuvo su orgasmo. Su boca se abrió, pero el gemido se ahogó, sin embargo, sus uñas se clavaron fuertemente en la espalda de Chris.

Por varios segundos sólo pudo escuchar las pesadas respiraciones de ambos, todavía no abría los párpados pero sintió cuando Chris se dejó caer sobre él, y ahora algo húmedo hacía contacto entre ellos. El sudor, su caliente respiración, la mancha en sus boxers.

Robert suspiró, volvió a abrir sus ojos y miró a Chris con un gesto de tranquilidad a pesar de su rostro completamente rojo. Llevó sus manos a acariciar levemente su cabello.

 

—Hey, Dorito — le llamó con un tono meloso.

—Hey — Chris le miró enternecido.

—¿Estás bien?

—Increíblemente bien — suspiró satisfecho — ¿Y tú?

—Perfectamente — siguió jugando con el cabello de Chris, sintiendo una nueva calma — ¿Ahora sí ya te quedarás lo que resta de la noche? — Chris soltó una risita y se acurrucó más contra él.

—Por supuesto que sí.

 

 

**** FIN ****

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> Gracias por haberlo leído :D


End file.
